Tsuna's Class Reunion
by Lov3Less
Summary: Namimori Middle School class reunion. Everyone was shocked about the changes on Tsuna especially those who like to made fun of him.


_You're invited to Namimori Middle School, Class 3-B reunion. It will be held at our beloved class on the 3__rd__March._

_From Sasagawa Kyoko_

* * *

><p>"A perfect day of having a class reunion since they graduate five years ago," thought Sasai-sensei, ex-homeroom for class 3-B, whom is walking in his pace to the said classroom.<p>

The moment he slide the door opened, a smile carved on his face. Most of his student had indeed grown up into a successful adult.

"Long time no see, Kanzai," said Himura.

"Yea, long time no sees, Himura," replied Kanzai.

"What are you doing now?" Himura ask.

"I'm a graphic designer now."

"We are in the same field."

"Hey, guys," said Rei, whom suddenly join in the conversation.

"Yo, Rei. How's your business lately? Must be very popular," said Himura.

"Of course. Who do you think I am? By the way, don't you think Sasagawa grown prettier," said Rei.

"Yea," agreed both the other guys as the stare at Kyoko.

Even Sasai-sensei thinks so as well. She was the idol of the class; and these pass years, she indeed grown into a more beautiful woman.

"Ne, ne, Kyoko don't you think we are missing somebody?" said Hana.

"Who?" answer Kyoko.

"Chrome, Yamamoto, Gokudera and Tsuna," said Hana.

"Oh, they say they will be here but they won't be arriving so early," said Kyoko.

"Kyoko, will they really come? Both Yamamoto and Gokudera," said some girls who overheard the conversation.

"Yea, but they will be slightly late due to their works," said Kyoko.

"Kyaa! We will get to meet grown up Yamamoto-kun and Gokudera-kun," said some girl.

"_Ah, those two; the outgoing baseball lover, Yamamoto, and the delinquent but genius, Gokudera. I wonder what they are doing now," _thought Sasai-sensei.

"By the way, Sasagawa-kun, who is the other friend that always with hangs out both Yamamoto-kun and Gokudera-kun? I can't seem to recall how he looks like," ask sensei.

"Oh, you mean Tsuna… I mean Sawada Tsunayoshi. I hope he will be here soon, was all planned by him," said Kyoko.

"Eh, this is not planned by you but him," said sensei.

"Yes, but he doesn't want anyone to know about this so he borrowed my name to do this reunion," said Kyoko.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi… Hmm… Can't really recall how he look like," he said.

"Sensei, I think you meant Dame-Tsuna. I wonder what he is doing now. He might be a N.E.E.T. ," said Rei.

"Oh! Him. That Dame-Tsuna. Now, I recall. But, is not good to say that about your ex-classmate, Rei-kun," said Sasai-senseilaughing.

"But… if you think about it, Dame-Tsuna might either end up that way or worse," said Himura laughing as well.

Then, suddenly, all three of them felt a murderous aura from behind them. They turn around and see both Gokudera andYamamoto standing behind them.

"Since when does this two stand behind us," they all thought but didn't say it out.

"Only you two? Where's Tsuna and Chrome?" ask Kyoko.

"If you mean boss and that girl, they will arrive later as they are meeting up with him before heading here," said Gokudera.

"I see," said Kyoko giggling.

"_Wow, they become more handsome than before but why there is a scar on Yamamoto's chin and what is he carrying?"_thought all the girls in the class.

After chatting and having some finger food, "I think Boss is about to arrive," said Gokudera.

"Gokudera-kun, I always wonder why you call Dame-Tsuna, Boss?" ask Kanzai.

"Cause I'm his right hand man," said Gokudera.

"Since when you are my right hand man, Hayato," said Tsuna accompanied by Chrome.

"Yo, Tsuna and Chrome," greet Yamamoto with his usual smile.

Everyone in the class, especially Sasai-sensei, Rei and Himura, shocked when they saw Tsuna and Chrome entering the class. The Dame-Tsuna had become such a handsome man and the shy and timid girl, had become an elegant and beautiful woman.

"Hello, everyone. Do you still remember me?" greet Tsuna with his big smile.

"Kyaa…!" shout all the girls as they melt seeing Tsuna's smile.

"Yamamoto-kun and Gokudera-kun is handsome but don't you think he is even more handsome than those two," mumbled some of the girls.

"Is that how a N.E.E.T. should look like?" ask Himura.

"I don't think so," said Rei.

"Ne, ne, ne… Rei, Himura, does our class always such beautiful girl in our class except Kyoko?" ask Kanzai as he stares at Chrome.

Feeling someone staring at her, made Chrome felt uneasy as it gaze she felt; and this made her hide behind Tsuna.

"What's the matter, Chrome?" ask Tsuna.

"Nothing, just felt uneasy. That's all," said Chrome.

"Err… Kanzai-san, could please not stare at her. It made her uneasy and you might end up in a hospital later if you keep staring on her," said Tsuna.

"What… What… are you talking about?" denied Kanzai. "Shit, how he knows that I'm staring at her," is what he thought.

"Ne, Ne… Tsunayoshi-kun, do you have a girlfriend already and what is your relationship with Dokuro-san?" ask Ame, one of the girls.

"Err… Unfortunately I don't have any girlfriend yet. Too busy with my work, and my relationship with Chrome is family," saidTsuna.

"What and where are you working now, Sawada-kun?" ask Sasai-sensei, who just recovered from the shock.

"Let just say my work is as a President of the Vongola, where the headquarters is at Italy," said Tsuna.

Hearing this made Rei, speechless for he never thought that Dame-Tsuna can turn out so successful, correction, more successful than him. This also made those girls even more exciting.

"Kyoko-chan, do you receive my present for you," said Chrome with a smile on her face.

Once again, Kanzai was staring at her and his timing for staring the girl was the worse. As a knife suddenly fly pass through him. For a moment, Kanzai thought he's going to die.

"Oi, Tsuna, I thought I told you to look after her," said a certain skylark with a very murderous gaze on Tsuna and Kanzai, as he walk slowly into the class.

The noisy atmosphere suddenly becomes silent as they heard the voice of the skylark.

"Baka! I admire your guts for staring at that girl on such timing, despite warning from Boss," said Gokudera with smirk.

"Nagi, come here" said Hibari reaching out his hands for Chrome.

"Kyoya! What are you doing? You almost had him kill just now," said Tsuna pulling out the knife that stuck on the wall.

"Hmph. It's that herbivore fault for staring something that was mine," said Hibari as he holds Chrome, who is now standing beside him, intimately.

"Kyoya," said Chrome with her face as red as tomato.

"Oi, Tsuna, it almost time for your meeting with others boss," said Hibari.

"Really… What a shame. I still want to relax here," said Tsuna pouting.

"Do what you want. I'm just asked by the baby to remind you about the meeting that's all. Now, Nagi, it almost time for date as well," said Hibari walking off holding Chrome's hand.

"Bye bye, Kyoko-chan," said Chrome, waving her hand at Kyoko.

"Geez, what a party pooper that Kyoya but I guess there's no other choice. We should go now, Takeshi, Hayato. Goodbye everyone and Kyoko-chan, your brother will be coming back this weekend," said Tsuna.

As the trio leaves the classroom, the class becomes noisy again with all the gossiping, especially about Tsuna.

"Sasagawa-san, what is the relationship between Hibari and Chrome?" asked Kanzai.

"Oh, they are husband and wife. They just got married this Valentine," said Kyoko; which left most of the men in depressed hearing the news.

"Then, how about Tsuna? How can he speak so casually with Hibari," ask another fellow classmates.

"He works in the same organization with Tsuna. Same as Chrome-chan, Yamamoto-kun and Gokudera-kun," said Tsuna.

As the sunsets, the class reunion had ended. Everyone leave the school ground with happy memory and all those shocking news.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

"Vongola… Vongola… Found it," said Rei while browsing the net.

"_Vongola one of the largest Famiglia in existence, having an extremely large following; and the most powerful Mafia Famiglia in all Italy. The current Boss, Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi, descendent of Vongola Primo. The true succeddors of the Vongola was what their allied famiglia call him and his fellows guardians. Though not much known about him and his guardians, but it's said that if anyone shall harm his friends, they shall prepare to receive the consequences from him."_

"I guess I better not insult him or make fun of his friends," mumble Rei as he found out what Tsuna do in reality.

* * *

><p><strong>A sudden urge of writing Tsuna's class reunion. Is there anywhere that I should be improved? If yes, should I rewrite the story? <strong>

**Hope you enjoy the story. =3**


End file.
